Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventions relate generally to blood metrics measurement. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventions relate to non-invasive respiratory rate measurement.
Description of Related Art
Wearable activity monitoring devices are growing in popularity. These devices aim to facilitate achieving a user's goal such as to lose weight, to increase physical activity, or simply to improve overall health. Many such devices may interface with computer software to allow visualization of the recorded data. Nevertheless, most devices are evolved cousins of pedometers, which measure the number of steps a user takes. Even though additional functions such as tallying the distance a user travels or calculating calorie consumptions may be added, these devices lack the ability to measure blood metrics.
Respiratory rate may be measured along with other vital signs, such as heart rate, blood pressure and body temperature. Respiratory rate may be an indicator of the performance of the various systems of the body, and may be a predictor of adverse events, such as cardiac arrest or sleep apnea. However, the level of recordation of vital signs, especially respiration rate, in many environments (e.g., hospitals) may be poor or even non-existent.